Agua
by KaTmAi
Summary: Un songfic inspirado en la canción Agua de Jarabe de Palo. Por favor léanlo y ya después me darán sus opiniones. YUxUL obviamente!


**Agua**

Ulrich se levantó del pasto con un suspiro. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo observando el cielo, limpio de nubes en ese momento, meditando acerca de su situación. Los pájaros pasaban volando sobre su cabeza cantando alegremente, el sol brillaba esplendoroso en el cielo y una que otra mariposa revoloteaba tímidamente entre las bellísimas flores que habían salido en aquél lugar que hacía creer al que lo viera que se trataba de un paraíso. Todo aquello le parecía una gran burla del mundo, creía que se reía de lo que pasaba dentro de él: todo era como una terrible tormenta, se sentía confuso, arrepentido y terriblemente triste, aunque 'deprimido hasta el extremo' lo hubiera definido más que bien. Hacía unos cuantos meses que Yumi se había alejado de él, quizá para siempre, pero ni aún eso pudo hacerlo reunir el valor suficiente para decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía. Ella era quien se lo había dicho. Volteó hacia el cielo.

-Yumi- murmuró el chico desdichadamente- Soy un idiota... perdóname- dijo quedamente al aire pretendiendo con eso curar el dolor de su corazón, sin éxito alguno por supuesto.

----------Flash back----------

Ese día, después de haber asistido a clases como de costumbre, Yumi se había comportado mucho más amable y cariñosa que como era comúnmente. Hasta cuando Sissi se acercó a ellos, o mejor dicho a Ulrich, ella la había saludado alegremente dejando a sus amigos y a la misma chica con la boca abierta. La verdad era que estaba tratando de pasar aquel corto tiempo que le quedaba con sus amigos al máximo, pues después tendría que darles la terrible noticia y vendría la amarga despedida.

-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo muy importante- les dijo a sus amigos seriamente después de un rato de permanecer en silencio, sentados todos una banca de un tranquilo parque.

-¿Qué sucede Yumi?- inquirió Ulrich algo preocupado por el tono de su voz, se hincó y le tomó las manos.

-Mis padres... ellos se han separado, en este momento están en procesos legales de divorcio, y al parecer mi madre ganó mi custodia- comenzó a decir luchando por contener las lágrimas- Y ella decidió que debemos regresar a Japón para que yo estudie allá, pues es mi país de origen, y además porque no quiere saber nada de papá ahora- para este punto ya gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras sus amigos se habían quedado estupefactos por la noticia.

-Yumi...- Jeremie y Odd no supieron cómo responder ante tal situación, y Ulrich, que sintió cómo todo se había derrumbado en su interior sólo acertó a quedarse parado frente a su amada, mudo por la impresión y sin que ninguno de sus músculos respondiera.

-¿E-es inevitable?- le preguntó Odd, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No puedo hacer nada... lo siento- respondió la chica entre sollozos.

-No... no puede ser... tú no... yo no podría...- Ulrich sentía ganas de jalarse los cabellos y maldecir al mundo por arrebatarle lo que más quería, pero sólo atinó a echar a correr sin dirección alguna, a causa de la desesperación.

Luego de un rato de correr y vencido por el cansancio, el chico se detuvo jadeando en un claro del pequeño bosque al que se había internado. Cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué!- gritó al aire- Yumi...

Por fin se dejó caer vencido y permaneció bastante tiempo sin darse cuenta sobre aquel lecho de aflicción y desesperanza. La luna apareció entre los árboles, y ya para este momento Ulrich estaba bastante calmado, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a él.

-¿Yumi?- el chico se levantó del piso para quedar de frente a la muchacha.

-Al fin te encuentro, estábamos muy preocupados- le dijo Yumi, quien se había puesto un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

-¿Dónde están Jeremie y Odd?

-Ya se fueron.

-Yumi, yo... quiero decirte algo muy importante.

-Yo también quiero decirte algo... Esto no funcionará, Ulrich- le dijo con tristeza, el chico sintió una punzada en el corazón- Si estamos lejos de nada servirá...- a Ulrich se le encogió el estómago¿acaso estaba hablando de lo que él creía?

-Por supuesto que funcionará, créeme- le dijo en un vano intento por retenerla.

_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga_

_Si por ti daría la vida_

_Si confundo tu sonrisa_

_Por camelos si me miras_

_Razón y piel_

_Difícil mezcla_

_Agua y sed_

_Serio problema_

Después de permanecer un momento en silencio donde ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Ulrich le tomó la mano a la chica, la cual la apartó rápidamente.

-Ulrich, lo siento, pero de verdad esto no funcionará.

-¿Por qué Yumi¿Por qué quieres quitarme lo que más quiero?

-Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa.

-Me estás arrebatando más de lo que te imaginas

-Nuevamente la chica comenzó a llorar.

-¡Por favor, Ulrich! No hagas las cosas más difíciles...

_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga_

_Si por ti me perdería_

_Si confundo tus caricias_

_Por camelos si me mimas_

_Pasión y ley_

_Difícil mezcla_

_Agua y sed_

_Serio problema_

-Te quiero mucho Ulrich, más de lo que crees. Por eso no me gustaría perder tu amistad- Ulrich quedó perplejo¿le estaba diciendo que serían solamente amigos¿Sólo eso?- Seamos amigos, tal vez así la despedida no duela tanto...- le dijo acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que él se estremeciera.

-Amigos...- repitió el chico sin comprenderlo del todo- Amigos...

-Lo siento... Mañana partiré, sé que es muy pronto... Acompáñame por favor¿quieres?- le dijo llorosa.

-S-si- fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir contestarle, su mente estaba tardando bastante en digerir la idea de que esa sería la última noche que pasaría con la mujer que amaba, la cual además le estaba pidiendo que fueran amigos. Sólo eso...

-Te esperaré, Ulrich...- la chica se alejó corriendo, intentando no flaquear y arrojarse a los brazos del chico gritándole que lo amaba, que no quería irse, que escaparan juntos sin saber a dónde... cualquier cosa con tal de no apartarse de su lado.

Al día siguiente los tres chicos llegaron al aeropuerto muy temprano para despedirse de su amiga, Ulrich tenía un aspecto terrible.

-Gracias por venir chicos- les dijo Yumi con una sincera sonrisa.

-Hey¿acaso creías que te íbamos a dejar sola?- le contestó Odd guiñándole un ojo.

-Por supuesto que no- la chica lo abrazó.

-Escríbenos¿quieres?- le dijo Jeremie mientras también la abrazaba.

-Claro que sí, no pasará ni un día que no lo haga.

-Me gustaría también abrazarte, pero creo que lo único que puedo decirte es que te cuides- le dijo Aelita desde el monitor que Jeremie había sacado de su mochila.

-No hay problema, Aelita, muchas gracias.

-Te extrañaré- le dijo Ulrich acercándose a ella.

-Sabes que yo también- le contestó la chica estrechándolo fuertemente conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas. Cuando se separó de él, sintió también que se estaba separando de algo que ya formaba parte de ella, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Yumi...- el chico quería retenerla, pero nada de lo que hiciera o dijera solucionaría las cosas, y de todos modos no podía pensar claramente en esos momentos.

-Quizá venga durante las vacaciones. Hasta entonces nos veremos, cuídense- la muchacha dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el avión que la estaba esperando con pasos lentos y pesados.

Todos observaron en silencio cómo éste se elevaba en el aire. Ulrich reaccionó sin casi darse cuenta y corrió hacia el avión gritando el nombre de la chica. Sus amigos se le acercaron afligidos, y Odd le puso una mano en el hombro. Jeremie le indicó que los siguiera para irse, pues ya nada tenían que hacer en ese lugar. Ulrich observó por última vez cómo el vehículo donde viajaba la chica se alejaba, perdiéndose poco a poco en la distancia. Yumi desde el avión aún podía ver a sus amigos alejarse, y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-Adiós Ulrich... mi amado Ulrich...

----------Fin del flash back----------

_Cuando uno tiene sed_

_Pero el agua no está cerca_

_Cuando uno quiere beber_

_Pero el agua no está cerca_

"De eso han pasado tan sólo tres meses... ¿Tan sólo! Cuando se vive sin la persona que amas, un sólo día te parece una eternidad, y más si vives en un completo infierno, entonces el tiempo definitivamente no corre para ti. Torturándote, burlándose de ti, recordándote a cada momento que te encuentras solo. Yumi... ni aún sabiendo que no te volvería a ver pronto pude decirte lo que de verdad siento ¿Y todo por qué¡Por idiota, por imbécil, por ser un completo estúpido! Por ser un cobarde..."

Esos eran los pensamientos que habían estado surcando la mente de Ulrich durante todo ese tiempo en que había estado alejado de Yumi. "Quizá lo mejor es que la olvides, después de todo, hay muchos peces en el río..." le dijo Sissi un día, mientras se lucía frente a él. "Sissi... no te metas" le contestó él frunciendo el ceño y dando media vuelta. Sin embargo aquéllas palabras lo dejaron con una duda... ¿No tendría Sissi razón? El recuerdo de Yumi sólo lo había hecho sufrir hasta ese momento, aunque también estaba claro que jamás le daría ni las más leves esperanzas a Sissi. Intentó sacar a Yumi de su mente, y aquél sentimiento que le quemaba el corazón, pero obviamente fue imposible.

_Qué hacer_

_Tú lo sabes_

_Observar_

_La distancia_

_Renunciar_

_A lo natural_

_Y dejar_

_Que el agua corra_

Decidió escribirle una carta al menos para desahogarse, no podía decirles a sus amigos todo lo que pensaba, pues ya tenían suficiente con verlo eternamente deprimido, y no quería preocuparlos más.

_Cómo vas a ser mi amiga_

_Cuando esta carta recibas_

_Un mensaje hay entre líneas_

_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga_

_Cuando uno tiene sed_

_Pero el agua no está cerca_

_Cuando uno quiere beber_

_Pero el agua no está cerca_

"Aquí todo es como siempre, con la sola diferencia de que tú no estás... los días transcurren sin darme cuenta de ello. Siempre, cada momento es día o es noche, no transcurre el tiempo para mí. Sin ti no existe. Cada día sólo trae dolor, son como morir porque no estás junto a mí. Extraño tu cabello, tus ojos negros, tu sonrisa... te extraño terriblemente. Me estoy muriendo, me muero por verte, trato de ocultarme de esta amarga y cruel realidad, pero tú sabes que con un dedo no se tapa el sol. No puedo olvidarte por más que lo intento, si camino sin dirección para tratar de alejar mis penas, la luna siempre está ahí reflejando tu rostro. La única compañera que tengo es mi soledad, con la cual no me llevo bien sin ti..."

_"Un mensaje hay entre líneas"_

Ulrich caminaba lentamente mientras recordaba todo esto, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y la vista gacha, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había parado frente a él. Siguió caminando pesadamente y pateó una piedra, la cual fue detenida por el pie de esa persona.

-¿Qué pasa Ulrich, por qué esa cara de sufrimiento?- Ulrich alzó rápidamente la vista al escuchar esa voz que le resultó maravillosamente familiar- ¿Será acaso que me extrañaste tanto como me decías en tu carta?- el chico abrió mucho los ojos y muchas sensaciones lo invadieron al encontrar a Yumi frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo abiertamente- ¿No te alegras de verme?- él sólo atinó a correr a abrazarla después de unos momentos de permanecer paralizado y mudo por la impresión.

-¿Y-ya s-son vacaciones?- fue la única pregunta que la mente del chico logró formular. La chica rió ante esto.

-Falta bastante para que lo sean, pero ya estoy aquí. Papá se dio cuenta a tiempo de que mi madre es la mujer que de verdad ama, así que prácticamente corrió hacia Japón para encontrarnos. Mamá se sorprendió al verlo, pero obviamente también se alegró muchísimo. Mi padre rompió los papeles de divorcio ahí mismo... esta vez regresé para quedarme, Ulrich- le dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Yumi yo... ¡Te amo!- le dijo sin saber qué más decirle, la chica se congeló ante esto.

-Yo... lo sé Ulrich, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¡Por cobarde, por idiota, por inútil! Perdóname Yumi, no sabes cuánto sufrí por el remordimiento... y tú...

-Sabes perfectamente lo que siento, te amo, tanto como no te imaginas.

-Lo siento Yumi, ojalá algún día logres perdonarme por ser un estúpido... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Qué acaso la respuesta no es obvia?- tomó la cara del muchacho entre sus manos- Por supuesto que sí- le dijo contra sus labios. Ulrich la tomó por la cintura y unió su boca a la de ella, sellando así un sincero pacto de amor entre ellos.

-Déjame ver. Te estás acaparando toda la vista, Einstein.

-No seas chismoso Odd, déjalos en paz.

-No les estoy haciendo nada, sólo quiero ver. ¡Epa!- Odd, empujó Jeremie para ver cómo sus amigos se besaban tiernamente y soltó una pequeña risita- Parece que no quieren despegarse, ojalá no se ahoguen.

-¿Qué están haciendo Jeremie?- preguntó Aelita desde el monitor portátil del chico.

-Ellos, em, esteee, se...- se puso rojo.

-¡Ay, Jeremie! Tan fácil que es decir que se están besando- le contestó Odd a la chica virtual.

-¿Besándose?

-Sí, es lo que hacen los novios para demostrarse que se quieren. Es algo que a Jeremie le gustaría hacer contig...- el aludido se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le tapó la boca, totalmente sonrojado, mientras la chica los observaba con mirada interrogativa.

-Sí, y algún día lo lograré, pero tú deja de estar de metiche- le dijo Jeremie en voz baja.

-Claro, bueno, pero al menos ya alguien lo ha logrado- le contestó Odd de igual manera mientras señalaba a Yumi y a Ulrich, que habían terminado de besarse pero seguían abrazados.

-Te amo Yumi... con toda mi alma.

-Yo también te amo Ulrich.

-Ahora estaremos juntos y no habrá nada que nos separe. Lo prometo. ¿Tú prometes amarme siempre, Yumi?

-Prometido¿y tú?

-Para siempre...

Y volvieron a besarse bajo la luz del atardecer, jurando con sus labios amor eterno. Y ya ninguno de los dos volvería a sufrir. Nunca más...

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, antes que nada, para quienes no me conocen (que obviamente son todos) yo soy Katmai y son un poco nueva por aquí. Este es mi segundo fic de Code Lyoko (aunque el primero apenas y lleva un capítulo P) así que me gustaría que al menos alguien lo leyera y me diera su opinión. Espero que me manden sus reviews, porque de verdad los necesito. Emmm... otra cosa... ah, sí! La canción en la que basé mi fic es la de "Agua" de Jarabe de Palo, para quien quiera oírla. Para hacer la supuesta carta que Ulrich le manda a Yumi, me inspiré en algunos fragmentos de diferentes canciones, como la de "Ángel" de Belinda, "Aún" de Coda, "Mi soledad y yo" de Alejandro Sanz, "A puro dolor" de Son by four, entre otras que no recuerdo (si las escuchan y leen mi carta se darán cuenta de que hay partes de estas canciones)... y creo que es todo, una vez más les pido con muchísimos por favores que me manden sus reviews, disfruten de la vida, y nos vemos pronto! Bye!**

** KaTmAi**


End file.
